Twin's Playtime
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: Their parents are out so Zero is cooking lunch for Ichiru, or at least, that was what he planned. BIRTHDAY FIC for my awesome ICHIRU!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Pairing:** Ichiru/Zero

**Warning:** Sadistic Ichiru and Masochist Zero, unbeta-ed. A sort of PWP?

**A/N:** this is a late, late_**, LATE**_ birthday fic for my wonderful and AWESOME twin **Yuki Sierra Kay**, sorry if this was way late Ichiru. The plot may seem crappy, but I hope you liked it somehow. XD

The spaghetti here is well, my own style so if I did anything weird to it, please forgive me, Italia!

Oh yeah, in this story, the twins are teen-agers already, zero didn't turn into a vampire and their parents are still alive

*hides as reader reads fic*

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

"**TWIN'S PLAYTIME"**

It was one of those days when the Kiryuu parents would go out on long missions that would last several days, and their sons would be left at home. During the day they usually had hunter lessons with Yagari Toga so they had something to occupy their time, but with the man going with their parents that means the boys would have the house and the day to themselves.

Zero Kiryuu was already at the kitchen, cooking. Ichiru had another fever wave last night so he figured that his younger twin was still tired. Besides, they had no class today so he could rest all he want.

He placed the pan and the pot where he would cook noodles in place, smiling and humming to himself. He decided that he would be cooking Spaghetti today, one Ichiru's favorite dishes. He pulled the strings of his apron (well, not really his, but what he was using) around his waist and tied it in a knot before turning to the ingredients before him.

He started to chop up the onions and crush the garlic, waiting for the frying pan to heat up properly before scraping them in, making a soft but delicious smelling hissing sound.

"Niisan? What are you doing?" came a voice and he turned to see Ichiru coming down the stairs to check up on him. In a blink of an eye the younger boy was right beside him, sniffing the delicious aroma of what he was cooking.

"What are you doing up? You should go lie down, you had another fever last night" he said, not looking at Ichiru as he concentrated on his dish. "Lunch will be ready soon, I'll just call you when It's set up"

Ichiru 'mmmm'd as he stared at the onions and garlic slowly frying, then at his twin whose sweat was slowly trickling down his cheeks, making him smile. "Eh, but I'm hungry now" he whined, going up to Zero and slid his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulders. Ichiru was smiling to himself, Zero looked so busy slaving over the kitchen that he wasn't paying him attention, but he was rather hungry, so he was going to have to satisfy himself with something else.

"Niisan, why do you smell even more appetizing than what you're cooking?" he grinned, nuzzling at his brother's neck.

Zero felt a blush spread on his face, well, there was his proof that Ichiru has indeed recovered from last night's fever spell. He was already acting all playful and teasing, but the older twin shook his head "I am not, now let me finish cooking" he froze when he felt Ichiru's hands running his hands down his sides.

"You're making Spaghetti for me?" The younger asked when he had completed count of the materials, happy and touched by Zero's thoughts. "That's so sweet Niisan!"

Zero chose to ignore that as he now placed the ground meat on the pan, giving it a well placed stir and freezing when Ichiru reached into his ear "Hmnn… already smelling so good" he whispered, giving his earlobe a small nip as his hands travelled down Zero's body and eventually ended up in his crotch. He smirked inwardly at his twin's lower garment, it was rather thin…oh Zero, You just love teasing me don't you?

Making the older twin freeze immediately, but the younger didn't seem to notice as he slipped his hand inside his pants and cupped his brother's member, amused at the size he was so familiar with.

"Hey, Stop that" Zero said at once, trying his best not to be affected by Ichiru's actions as he tried to concentrate on the slowly cooking meat. He knew exactly what his twin wanted and he was not about to give him that.

"But I'm hungry, I want to eat" Ichiru said, putting out a playful tongue as he started to make his move on Zero's balls, smirking when his twin froze and nearly dropped the wok in the pan.

Zero gritted his teeth as he turned his attention back to the pan, but it was getting harder by the second as Ichiru continued to move on his member, cupping, teasing and stroking it into hardness just minutes after, he groaned as he felt more heat creep up his face at his brother's actions. Damn it, no matter how hard he tried to resist, his body could never block the pleasure from his younger brother. It was always like this.

He shook his head and tried to escape Ichiru's hand without success "Lunch will be ready soon... Just be patient"

Ichiru stared at him, and Zero breathed out in relief when he removed his hands, but it was short lived when he suddenly gasped as his younger twin pressed his crotch into his backside, making his plans even more clearer "I wanna play, Niisan…"

"Ichiru…please…"

Chuckling, Ichiru's hand settled on the garter of Zero's pants "I love it when you say please, Niisan…" he whispered hotly "Makes you look so cute"

Zero frowned at him, he hated to be called that word "Hey! I am not—ah!" his eyes widened as Ichiru successfully tugged his pants down, his erection greeted by the gentle breeze entering the room. "I-Ichiru!"

Ichiru continued to nip on his brother's ear, his hands easily pushing the lower garment further down Zero's legs. "Come on, play with me"

Zero had to close his eyes, damn it, if Ichiru doesn't stop this soon they would end up with no lunch. He felt Ichiru's own clothed erection settle just between his ass, still sniggering as he played with his ear even more.

"I will" he answered, knowing that this had to end up that way anyway. But not now. "But let me cook first" he said and nearly buckled his knees and prevented a moan as Ichiru's hand groped his cock once more. "Please, Ichiru…" the meat was making sizzling noises, he had to stir them and place the sauce.

Ichiru smiled and bit down playfully on his neck, earning a strangled whimper from Zero "I really love it when you say that to me, Zero…" he said, lust dripping in his voice.

"Tch" he grunted, clenching his fists as Ichiru moved faster along his member. With what took great focus he was able to place in the sauce in the pan, and lit the fire on the second pot, needing to make it boil before he could put in the pasta.

"No use trying to avoid this, Niisan" Ichiru whispered evilly, going on a bit faster, pleased to hear Zero's pants.

"Just let me finish Ichiru…" he gasped.

"The spaghetti or your orgasm?" the younger twin asked, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock, teasing the slit that Zero couldn't even speak and could only moan at his action "You're already dripping Niisan, has it been that long already?" he grinned ruefully.

Zero groaned, he was already getting lost in what his twin was doing, and before he could stop himself, he was already thrusting his hips into Ichiru's hands. It was always like this when he was with Ichiru, it was wrong, no need to tell him that, the fact that they were brothers, twins at that, and they were satisfying each others lustful desires. He couldn't even remember how did these sins started, it just did, and by the end of the day, he found that he didn't care anymore, as he realized that he wanted this as well. if this was wrong, well, he just didn't care what was right.

"Faster, Ichiru…" he panted, feeling himself shiver slightly at Ichiru's tongue trailing itself on his neck.

"Niisan wants to come then?" Ichiru teased, rubbing himself against his twin's ass as he continues to pleasure Zero, he was nowhere near satisfaction himself, but his older twin was more Naïve than he was, and seeing his flushed face was something he would never get tired of witnessing.

"Stop it with the teasing" he mumbled, gasping as Ichiru did as he was told and sped up his hand, pleasure welled up inside him, and he tried to stop it, straining against himself, it would be too embarrassing to just come from his little brother's hand job in the kitchen.

Although he knew he wouldn't able to hold it off much longer, Ichiru knew exactly what he was doing, knew exactly how to make Zero tremble in the knees, biting, licking and nipping with great like, thrusting against him as he felt his body close to coming. Damn it, he could never win against Ichiru.

He heard Ichiru's chuckle as he came when he climaxed. Grunting as he felt his body grow slightly heavy and he leaned on the counter, taking a deep breath, he turned back to the sauce now slowly sticking to the pan, Geez, he couldn't let Ichiru distract him anymore with his whims.

He quickly stirred the sauce, setting it a low fire and adding in some cubes, giving it another stir, momentarily trying to ignore Ichiru who was still nipping at his neck, the water in the pot was slowly starting to boil.

"Niisan" Finally the younger twin said, pulling out his hand covered with white substances that they both did not need to ask what and putting them into his own mouth, mentally smiling at the look of mortification on Zero's face, lapping up his brother's essence. He sighed as he swallowed the last drop, his brother was delicious, as always, but he was still hungry, and hungrier at that. "I'm still hungry…"

"This'll be done soon, alright?" Zero said, he knew he should be telling Ichiru to back off now, but for some reason he couldn't, he wanted Ichiru to stay, he wanted Ichiru to do what he does best.

"But I already let you done Niisan" Ichiru complained. "You're finished, what about me? I still have my needs"

The older twin sighed, forcing himself to focus on the more…decent interpretation oh his brother's words "Go get a snack first, or lie down if you want, you've had your fun, not let me do my work"

"But I haven't had my share of fun just yet" the boy sighed, but disentangled himself from Zero, to the other's relief. He was just about ready to drop the noodles into the pot of boiling water when he yelped at a sudden stinging sensation at his side, leaving his eyes to widen when he realized what that was. "But if you insist that I get myself a snack then…"

"Hey, stop that" Zero found himself snapping. But resisted his anger, as he could never really be mad at Ichiru. Right now he just wanted to finish cooking his dish. The water reached beyond its boiling point by now, he just needed a few minutes more to get the whole thing cook if Ichiru would just let him.

"You were the one who told me to do this, Niisan" Ichiru reminded him, smiling as his fingers moved to Zero's entrance making the older twin inhale sharply as he felt those digits press inside him. Soon after his tongue replaced them, making the boy groan as he assaulted his ass.

"Ichiru…ahn… stop that…" he stuttered, biting down on his lower lip, but knowing his younger twin he would definitely not listen to him, as he continued his actions…thrusting his tongue in and out of his entrance. "I-Ichi…ru…hn…"

Ichiru smiled as he stared at his twin brother's rear, licking his lips appreciatively "Niisan, you're mouth is saying no, but your body is saying otherwise…see?" once again his hands started working on Zero.

Zero shook his head as he felt those finger push inside him, stretching him gently, arousing him as much as it did Ichiru. His mind was starting to spin but he knew he had to concentrate on making their food.

His eyes went to the slowly going overcooked sauce, he seriously needed to put the noodles in the boiling water. This wasn't the time to be entertaining Ichiru's whims. But he couldn't ignore his reactions, Ichiru was a part of him and he wanted what he wanted as well.

Before he could say anything else he felt himself being pushed down to the kitchen counter, on top of the left over ingredients he had set out, the water still boiling on the stove.

"You want it too, Niisan, tell me you want it" Ichiru whispered in his ear, and Zero's eyes widened as he felt the head of Ichiru's member teased him, when did Ichiru-?

But Zero did want it, his body screaming for his younger twin to take him. he debated with himself, Ichiru was certainly not going to stop now, but if he let him do what he wanted, he may have a bit of time to save what he had started, after all, he only needed to cook noodles and add the finishing flavours to the already starting to overcook sauce.

"I want it Ichiru, Do it"

"What? No Please this time?"

He frowned, scoffing "Oh just do I-" he gasped when he felt Ichiru suddenly force himself in, stopping only when he was completely inside him and Zero could only moan out as his younger twin started to pound into him.

Out of instinct, Zero reached out to hold onto to something…anything as Ichiru fucked him rough and hard, a way they clearly both enjoyed but he desperately needed to hold on or he wouldn't be able to last, he watched as sauce he was preparing slid off the stove and fell to the floor, its hot contents spilling a few feet near their feet, wasted, but Zero couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment.

"Oh dear, now the spaghetti is ruined" Ichiru whispered in his ear, he didn't know if it was right or left, as all he could sense was Ichiru slamming into him.

"MMmmm" he groaned back, lost in the wave of lust taking over him. He shivered slightly as Ichiru momentarily stopped moving, running a hand on his back, stopping at his neck to grip his silver hair, he gasped. He couldn't stop trembling now, he knew that Ichiru was capable of so much more than this, and he was clearly turning into a masochist as he was loving every single thing done by Ichiru to his body.

"Beg for me to fuck you Niisan, tell me how you much you want me" Ichiru said, also panting heavily now, gripping his hair a bit tighter.

Zero groaned despite himself, God Ichiru felt damn good. His body was pulsing in pleasure, who cares how wrong their actions was, they were satisfying each other. That was what's important, although he did kind of scold himself at being the receiving end of their intercourse, he _is _the older brother after all, and more times than not he tried to dominate over his younger twin, but at the end of the day, it was always so much better to have Ichiru do this to him, god he was getting addicted to it.

He was pulled back into reality as Ichiru jabbed into him again, this time hitting that spot that made his knees buckle all at once. To hell with it all "Fuck me Ichiru,, I want you inside me, I want you to take me, now" he said, watching Ichiru's lust filled eyes and lips curved to form a smile that made him want to shiver again.

"As you wish, Niisan" the hand that was on his hair moved down to pat his thigh "Ne, Raise your legs to the counter Niisan, I want to make sure I do you good and deep" Ichiru whispered as he helped the older twin did as he was told.

"Be gentle" Zero said gently but a second later he cried out of sheer pleasure as his twin hammered into him, fucking him at almost inhuman speed. It was enough to send his hands scrambling for something to hold onto and he systematically began grasping for objects, knocking them over one by one, sending the contents flying over the counter; onto the floor as his brother forced him further onto the counter. His ears were flooded by the various sounds. the sound of boiling water that was nearly dried up on the stove; the sound of his own moans escaping his mouth; the sound of his brother panting heavily.

His erection was hitting the counter with every thrust. He knew that it should cause him pain but instead it was adding to the pleasure given by his twin. His body enjoyed Ichiru's rough handling, the biting, the pain, it all intensified the pleasure running in his veins. And only Ichiru could give that to him.

"You love this Niisan, don't you?" Ichiru said, slightly changing his angle of thrust that caused Zero to let out a series of wanton moans.

"Oh shut up" Zero answered, raising his body from the counter as his back curved at the surge of pleasure. He was so close now. So so close.

"Still shy, Niisan?" Ichiru asked, drilling into his older brother with precision and accuracy he so wanted to be able to use during hunter training but unfortunately only able to use it during these kinds of times. He gripped Zero's hips to hold him steady, sweat trickling down his back as he tensed up, body twitching with each thrust. He was magnificent.

Zero glared at him as best as he could as he panted heavily, orgasm building up inside him. His body tensed up as his brother continued to fuck him relentlessly. The sounds he made only made his climax come faster and he couldn't help but hold his breath as he allowed his pleasure to reach the summit before he let out a long groan, allowing his body to come down from its natural high. "I am not" he muttered, steadying himself on the counter, blushing beet red as his not-so-innocent body fluids splattered on the counter, over the rest of the unused materials.

"Oh, but you are Zero-nii" Ichiru said, now working on his own climax "You're always so tight when you come, it's like it's always your first time"

Zero scowled at that, but it didn't last long, as his body was still reacting to Ichiru's actions, making him let out more incomprehensible sounds and he couldn't help but whimper as he felt Ichiru's own Climax nearing as well.

"Does Niisan want me to come inside? Or does he want more of me instead?"

the older twin couldn't help it but blush even more as he whispered ""I want more of you inside me... I want you to come deep inside me, I want you Ichiru" he turned his head slightly to cast a look on the other's face.

Their eyes met and he couldn't help but lick his lips slightly, feeling dehydrated at the exact moment thy stared at each other. It was then that he felt the familiar feeling of his brother release inside him; his warm fluids coating his insides completely as he continued to thrust inside him, riding out his orgasm as he let out a strangled moan. Zero always enjoyed watching his brother climax, a secret he came to know after all of those times watching Ichiru do it, as he felt a smile creep up his lips slowly.

"Wow, so good Niisan…" Ichiru said as he emptied himself in his older twin "You are so damn…"

"Good?" he offered, letting out a strangled hiss as Ichiru pulled himself out and before he could tense up, the boy had reached in and kissed him on the lips, letting their tongues interlace for a while before breaking it gently, with a smile on his own lips "Love you, Niisan"

Zero sighed, he never can scold his younger twin, especially not after that, damn it, he really needed to have more self control, mortification slowly washed over him as he now stared at the mess they call a kitchen. The sauce completely spread out the floor, inedible and pretty much ruined. The pot of boiling water now sizzled an angry sound, having all of its contents vaporized over the room, utensils scattered about and the rest of the other materials on the floor or filled with his own fluids.

"Lunch…" he mumbled when he finally found his voice, shaking his head and ignoring Ichiru as his twin wrapped his arms back around his waist and nuzzled his neck once again.

"Wow, that's some mess, Niisan" Ichiru said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"What are we going to do for lunch now? Couldn't you have waited until I was done? Geez" he snapped, shaking Ichiru off properly so he could give him what he had waiting. "I cook you something to make you feel better and you just had to ruin it"

But to his annoyance Ichiru chuckled as he went to the phone and a list of leaflets. "Then it's a good thing mom and dad left us some money huh?" he stared at Zero's face and walked over to his twin at once "I loved it that you cooked for me Zero, I'm sorry I had to ruin it, but what you gave me, I loved even better" he grinned as he gave Zero a naughty look from head to toe.

Zero glared at him, sighing as he tried to calm himself, his lunch plan was completely ruined, and he was now left with a kitchen to clean, he grumbled as he picked up his pants and removed his apron, as much as he wanted to be angry with Ichiru, he couldn't. he sighed as he stared at the leaflets his younger twin was holding. No use crying over spilled milk, now he should probably apply the same with spaghetti.

-end-

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

*answering machine flares*

No actual spaghetti was hurt in making this fic just the utensils.

Be easy on me please, I was cooking the same the other day and I couldn't resist the temptation, Ichiru, I hope you enjoyed reading! Sorry I couldn't make it longer or more interesting,. *fails*

Please review this fic so I may know how sick I am. XD

*answering machine turns off with author nowhere to be seen*


End file.
